


at your feet

by VANCONVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Empress Rey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANCONVER/pseuds/VANCONVER
Summary: this is for clara - @paleswore - on twitter, so you can lay the blame on her.
Relationships: Rey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	at your feet

You were so close to begging, so close to asking her again to let you off just for a little while so you could show her how good you’d be, but you knew to stay silent while the Empress was listening. Even if half-heartedly, she always paid close attention to her generals, pathetic sycophants they may be but still ruthless when needed.

You closed your eyes as you shifted and curled closer to her legs, the sound of her commanding but soft and even tones filling the throne room. You’d been trying your hardest to be good lately, your longest spell without needing to be punished you'd quietly reminded her when you’d asked if you could be freed from your leash prior to their meeting. She’d only leaned down to stroke your hair behind your ear, murmuring “we’ll see”, the act and the gentleness her way of agreeing that you’d been well behaved. 

But now you were having trouble controlling yourself as you dared to lean closer against her robed legs, being as quiet as you could as you gently shifted around on the cold metal floor. The chain bolted to the stiff hide collar around your throat clinked and rattled, briefly drawing eyes to your ministrations. Her hand shifted down to find the top of your head as you dared to rest it against her knee, giving it a soft kiss in gratitude that she was being so forgiving with you as she listened to the group of generals relaying their latest on-world construction efforts. 

The stiff, slightly sweaty looking men were barely blinking as they treaded as lightly as they could around passed deadlines and the rising costs of reducing the hordes of forced labour they once relied on, but you were only half-listening, knowing it wasn’t for your ears anyway. No longer the Resistance operative, you were now nothing but an obedient pet, kept alive only for your Empress's bidding, and the generals before you knew any one of them could end up in a position similar to yours if they breached the line of her patience, a line they’d so often skirted along.

As her hand continued to absent-mindedly stroke your hair, you felt like only an eager and good pet would want to return the favour, wanting to please your mistress like she was pleasing you. You noticed her bare toes curling inward and looking a little more pale than usual, so without too much thought you gently laid to curl up, practically on top of her cold feet in order to warm them. You instantly missed the way her calloused and cold hands gently pet you, but it was worth it to squint an eye open and watch the sweat bead further along the temples of men considered the most fearless and hardened of her order. 

A blush started to colour the gaunt cheeks of one of them, a man with one foot already in the grave by the looks of his palid features. He couldn’t pay full attention, not with the sight of some young, naked, soft thing looking as comfortable and and relaxed as you were, skin mottled with bruises half healed and fresh, especially along your throat, your wrists and ankles, your bare hips and your breasts baring all the same evidence that foolish and weak rebels wore thirty floors below in the detention cells you were once a resident of. And you knew the Empress could sense it, knew she partly kept you at her feet as a show of her power. 

Now, as you stretched out to make yourself more comfortable and your mistress warm, all you could think of was how she’d reward you for your good behaviour, your sweet obedience. You hoped she’d let you touch her above the knees again, maybe her breasts, supple and soft hidden under layers of silken black robes and cotton bands. Only a few times a month would you have the honor of slipping your grubby hands under all the fabric she wrapped herself in, that you sometimes even helped her get in and out of during her morning ablutions. 

When you were first taken away from the detention block, up into the heart of her flagship and given the choice to touch and feel her and speak freely, to be kept away from the troopers and officers that she declared were no longer allowed to manhandle, beat, grope, and grab at you as they pleased, you were so afraid of every order she gave. It didn't matter how small or mundane the task, whether it was undressing her of her thick woolen outer robes, or massaging her sore feet and rubbing healing oils and balms into her skin, dry and irritated from the hard scrubbing it took to unstain her skin of spilt blood and soot. 

When she’d first ordered you to apply those soothing balms to the pale skin of her breasts, her tight nipples, you'd only nodded quietly and did as you were told, trembling and sneaking glances as your slick hands massaged her chest, not even daring to make a sound once she'd splayed herself out more comfortably across the wide expanse of hides and furs and pillows covered in soft fabrics she slept in on the smooth tile floor of her private quarters. 

It was a secret you were sure only you would ever get to know, that the Empress Rey, the most powerful being in the known galaxy, commander and chief to countless armies of men, planets of followers, slept in a nest on the floor of her quarters. You must've thought particularly loudly about it, because she answered you out loud.“I'd never had a bed like many of my species like to sleep on before, and I don't want one now”. Her tone, soft as it was on the surface, brooked no argument, so you only nodded and made room for her to spread her legs further, relax her flat, toned stomach. 

“Massage lower now.” she’d murmured to you, reaching to place her hand over yours and tug it further down her body. She had the body of a warrior you thought numbly, some small part of your conscious returning to the image of her cutting down waves of your men like they were animals ready for slaughter, seemingly without end to her energy, her power as she gutted and flayed alive the soldiers you’d spent months readying to infiltrate her most strategically placed on-world base of operations. 

The memory of her spotting you cowering amongst your dead, exhausted and injured only to bare her sharp teeth at you like a feral animal ready to pounce, brings you up short with old fears still taking residence in your head, images she’s tried her best to replace with herself as your master and owner, rather than your enemy or bringer of death. 

“You’re made for only this, you’re here only for me, for my pleasure, leave that past behind you” she told you in low tones, reaching for the pot of oil you’d been dipping your fingers into and scooping up some for herself. You were still trembling, still unsure of how to be exactly who she wanted, but as she moved her slick hand past yours that still rested on her belly, she parted the neatly trimmed dark hair and soft skin of her cunt to begin spreading the soothing balm along her folds. Your eyes, once staring firmly at the pillows and hides of her nest of a bed now couldn’t tear away from the sight of her strong fingers working the balm into herself, gliding easily up and down to rest over her clit, peeking out through the slick, pink softness of her. She took your hand again and brought it exactly where she wanted it, bumping your fingers against her own into the hand still gently playing with herself. “Just like I do, nice and soft, like how you’d want it”.

You could only swallow the drool about to spill past your parted open lips and nod, thoughts of her bloodied hands forcing your throat closed with some unseen force as you’d struggled on the battlefield slipping away like smoke.

Now with your thoughts back in the present, in the throne room with her like she’d always wanted, placid and obedient and well trained in pleasing her, you needn't ask for further direction to know where she wants you. With a sharp “you’re dismissed, all of you” just as one commander was about to out-right beg for an extended construction deadline, she beckons you. 

“Rise pet, come here’. You scramble, careful not to hurt her toes as you shift back up to your haunches, right in front of her knees as she watches the retreating forms of everyone filing out of her throne room, beginning to spread her legs as the last being lets the heavy metal doors close behind them. 

Her expression as always is near unreadable, and for a brief moment you wonder if you’ve stepped out of line, crawling around her feet to keep them warm like the pathetic creature you'd become while she was busy seeing to operations. But she only reaches forward to gently grip your chin, rubbing your bottom lip with her thumb. You open your mouth to try to catch the tip of it, humming in pleasure when she pushes it into your waiting mouth, letting you suckle on her thumb the way you want to suckle on her breasts instead. “Such an eager little whore, aren’t you pet” she tells you, shifting her legs further apart and pushing her robes up her thighs with the hand you’re not drooling into. 

With a wet pop, you break away to quietly pant “please, let me mistress. Let me free you of your robes” and with a humoring nod she lets you, lets you push the bundled fabric up and away, lets you hook your trembling hands around the waistband of her leggings, her underwear to shift them down to lay crumpled around one bare foot.

“Do you like showing my men what a good girl you are? How eager and obedient of a little whore you are for your Empress?” she asks you, knowing you can only answer her with a rush of breath, whining out in agreeance “I do, I do, I love being your whore mistress please, please I’ve been so good, please let me off my leash so I can taste you.” Your eyes are moving frantically between her unwavering stare and her cunt now bared to you in the low light of her throne room. 

It’s glisteing, and it’s wet you can see it from here, but trying to tug closer only chokes you of breath, the heavy chain that she uses to keep you tethered to her throne, by her feet where you belong robbing you of the prize she’s been teasing you with since you asked her so nicely before her meeting. 

Your hands are itching to come up to the metal latch but you’d never touch it, not after the first and then second time you’d tried to free yourself. Her punishment hadn’t even gotten through to you the first time, not when all you could think about was how heavy and tight it was, shortening your breath with the humiliation of it as your fellow resistance commanders had been dragged in one by one to kneel before her.

A pitiful, shameful silence had come over them when they’d seemingly all realised at once who it was that was curled up limply next to the Empresses’ thone. Seconds later, their bodies had spasmed in death throes, collapsing in tandem before your pale, trembling form, afraid still but now quietly giving in to the comfort of true surrender.

So now, you can only beg, all control and pride gone as she reaches a lazy hand down to pet at the groomed thatch of hair hiding what you were now freely licking your lips in anticipation to lick and nuzzle your face into. 

“Stay still for me pet.” she commands, and you immediately kneel back on your haunches, obediently baring your throat so she can unlock the latch keeping you chained to the floor and away from her cunt. With a resounding click, and the rattle of your leash falling to the metal floor, you can’t hold still for her any longer. 

Crawling to nestle in between her strong thighs, you breathe in the scent of her, your grubby hands coming up to grip her hips so you can better steady yourself as you lose no time to nuzzle your nose, you chin amongst the wet folds of her cunt, licking eager and sloppy stripes up and down. “Thank you mistress, thank you thank you’’ you keep whimpering, only quieting down once she firmly grips the back of your neck, over your collar. 

“You're welcome my sweet thing, you’ve earned such a treat for your eagerness”. She tries to keep the whine from her own voice, higher now as her legs splay out as far as her throne allows. You're gripping her hips like your life depends on it, a fleeting voice in your head reminding you that in some way it actually does.

The Empress must’ve been more affected by your good behavior, your eagerness to please than she’d let on, because her breath is now coming out in sharp little puffs, gripping the back of your neck and pushing you closer to her cunt as you latch on to suckle on her clit, daring to let one of your hands lose its grip around her hips to join your mouth in making your mistress come. Fingers trained well make their way to press into her tight hole, pushing in and out, wriggling softly to coax out more slick for you to lap up like the good pet you are. 

Your teeth graze against her clit in your mounting excitement, and before you can pull away to kiss her cunt in apology her thighs clamp tighter around you as she comes, pushing out your deft fingers with the force of it. 

Both of her hands come up to your face, petting you, spreading the slick further along your flushed skin. You can only nuzzle into her hands in your gratitude, hoping she’ll give your own pussy the attention it's desperate for but knowing not to push your luck further than you already have.

The resounding heavy click of your leash being locked back in place makes your heart sink only slightly now, almost making you miss the fact that she’s leaned over to unlatch your leash from her throne. You open your eyes again just in time to spot her hand travelling down to wipe at the slick that’s now completely covering your inner thighs. “Come, let’s clean you up, I think perhaps I’d like a treat too” she tells you, standing up to push down her robes and lead you by your chains back to her nest.


End file.
